


Fix My Mistake

by peachlobotomy666



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachlobotomy666/pseuds/peachlobotomy666
Summary: Loki was in an accident landing himself with some injuries that require assistance in doing things. He asks for his wife, but little does he know they’re no longer together.





	Fix My Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: imagine you and Loki have been divorced for for 3 years when you get a phone call saying that he was in a car accident/ had an injury. The reason for the call to you? He has amnesia and his last memory was marrying you.  
I changed the prompt a little bit from what was written for the idea to work for me. 
> 
> Warning: maybe like two curse words, fertility issues, divorce. If there are any I missed please let me know.

Today definitely didn’t go as planned. Then again an unexpected call from a hospital five towns over saying that it’s urgent for you to come as soon as possible isn’t what anyone ever plans on. Neither is dropping everything and driving as fast as legally possible to said hospital. Now you may be asking who is it that I stopped all I was to go five towns out of my way for. Truth is I don’t know because I hung up before they could tell me.

“Miss, your name.” The man questioned as I rushed inside and just asked where to go.

“(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” I answered out of breath. “I got a phone call saying that I needed to come as soon as possible.”

“Sixth floor, room six hundred and sixty six.” He replied after looking at his papers.

I then quickly rushed to an elevator and once inside pressed the number six and waited impatiently. From the lobby up the elevator stopped on each floor. Each stop letting someone off and others on. I was starting to think that I should’ve taken the stairs with all the off and on.

When the elevator finally got to the sixth floor I squeezed passed whoever was by the doors and then started my search for room sixty six. I thankfully found it rather quickly and respectfully opened the door and walked in slowly.

“Who are you?” The dark toned doctor asked upon seeing me near the bed.

“(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), can you tell me who-” I started but froze upon looking at the bed.

Laying on the bed, eyes closed and the heart monitor beeping normally, was Loki Odinson. My ex- husband. His raven black hair messily on the pillow below his head in different directions. His right arm in a dark green cast, ankle stuck in an ACE bandage, and his torso covered in the thin white hospital gown. I was thankful he was sleeping and alive when I walked in as I have no idea what to even say.

“Ms. (Y/L/N), why don’t we talk about this outside.”

All I did was nod and follow him outside wordlessly.

“So Mr. Odinson was in an accident. He wasn’t driving, just walking and was hit by who we believe to have been a drunk driver. His only injuries are a fractured arm, sprained ankle, and two bruised ribs. You were his only listed emergency contact, and we’re not sure if you’d know who she is, but he keeps masking for his wife.”

I just stared at him for a moment before responding, “I was his wife. We...we divorced four months ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry if this re-opens any wounds from that time. It also seems he may have some amnesia then.” He paused before adding “I know it may not be ideal and may be uncomfortable for you but would you be able to help him as he heals if there’s no one else.?”

“Y-yea, sure.”

I followed the doctor back into the room, and stayed as he left to go find out if he had any other family. Deep down I knew I was gonna have to house him until he was better. With his brother Thor on an entirely different realm, and all the avengers still basically wanting him dead after the whole New York incident; even if it was 6 years ago. That and the fact that the slow steady beeping of the monitors was the only sound you couldn’t help your mind from drifting to all the bad scenarios that are about to come.

“(Y/N)? Is that you?”

My head shot up from looking down at my hands at the sound of his voice. Groggy and full of sleep. I couldn’t get my voice to work so all I seemed able to do was nod my head yes. Before he could ask another question the door had re-opened and in stepped the doctor.

“I’m sorry to inform you Ms. (Y/L/N), but no one else can take him in.” The doctor paused and looked between the two of us before continuing. “If everything starts to heal correctly during observation period, he’ll be good to be discharged in a week. That should be enough to get your house ready, right?”

“Y-yea.” I looked over at Loki quickly before turning my attention back to the doctor. He looked confused yet sad. “You’ll call when he’s ready to be released?” All I got was a “yes” before he left, allowing the room to be consumed by an awkward silence.

“What did he mean by ‘there isn’t anyone else to look after me? We’re married you can and should be able to take care of me.”

“No Loki...we’re not...not anymore, anyway.”

“What. I get injured and it’s just over?” He exclaimed.

“No! Why would yo-?” I paused realizing he didn’t remember. “It’s a long story can I explain it when I bring you to my place...?”

All I got was a small nod followed by an annoyed huff. I whispered goodbye before leaving to go set up my house for his company.

***

“You ready Loki?”

“Yea.”

I opened my door and then came around behind him to help wheel him in through the doorway, coming to a stop in the living room. Just at the quick glances I took from my own living room made me self-conscious; as if I wasn’t already. Hanging on the wall behind the recliner to the left by the fire place was one of our wedding photos. Loki was holding me bridal style and we were just looking at each other, getting lost in each other’s eyes, huge grins adorning our faces.

“I remember these.” Loki spoke snapping me out of my thoughts. “That was from our wedding two years ago.”

“Yea.” I didn’t know what to say about that, everything was just so awkward after what happened.

“If you don’t mind me asking...who moved out of the house when we divorced? Because this looks like the apartment we shared.”

“You moved out, said that you didn’t want me worrying about finding an apartment.”

“I hate to be a pest but...” he paused trying to choose words carefully. “Why do you still have all these pictures up if we...divorced?”

“It’s...it’s been a rough four months.”

“Was I-?”

“You wanted the divorce cause I couldn’t give you what you wanted, and instead...instead of fighting and arguing I signed the papers. No matter how much it hurt me to do so.”

“Why? If it hurt you-.”

“I- all I want is for you to be happy Loki; and I couldn’t do that for you.” I paused. “I’m gonna go make dinner. I hope you still like shrimp.”

***

The tension which layed in the dining room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. I just poked the shrimp and pasta as Loki was slowly eating as if he was skeptical of what I had put into it.

“I didn’t poison it, if that’s what you’re wondering.” I tried lightening the mood.

“No that not it. Not at all. I just...have a lot of questions on my mind....and it’s really good. I’m trying to savor it as I don’t know when or if I’ll be able to eat it again.”

“How about this...tomorrow after breakfast I’ll answer your questions.”

“No matter the topic?”

I paused, thinking before slowly confirming “no matter the topic.”

***

“Thank you for breakfast.” Loki spoke after sipping his coffee.

“No problem, it’s been a while since I ate breakfast let alone cooked.” I chuckled a bit.

“I’m sor-.”

“Loki, you don’t have to be sorry.” I took a sip of coffee before continuing. “Anyway what questions do you have?”

“It’s all one big question I suppose... why did I want the divorce? What couldn’t you give that led to divorce? Why didn’t we fight more or why did we fight so much?”

I let out a small sigh, knowing that it was gonna come out eventually.

“You wanted a family Loki. We kept trying and trying but it never seemed to catch. Finally after trying for two years, tired of all the negative results; I went to the doctors to see if they could tell me why. The tests they did took a week to get results. Every. Single. Test that they did showed infertility, and if I were to get pregnant...it was very slim basically impossible. When... when I told you...you were devastated. I tried to explain how...how there are other ways we could’ve had a family. How...we...could’ve adopted, get a...a surrogate. Hell Loki I even suggested taking eggs out and doing it that way and having someone we trust carry the child.” I looked up and saw how tear stained his face was, covered in guilt, eyes red and puffy; my face probably being no better. “I tried... I wanted to have a family with you...hell I still do, but... two weeks after all the arguing after getting the results...two weeks of me sleeping alone in our king sized bed and you on the couch you... came home with divorce papers. You begged, and I mean begged me to sign them. The look that was on your face...said it all, there was no way in could convince you otherwise. I signed them...all of them while crying. So you can go be happy...find someone who could give you the family...that you want....and deserve.”

I hadn’t realized that Loki and wheeled over toward me until I felt his cold hand on mine.

“I’m sorry. It was four months ago... I shouldn’t... I shouldn’t be crying this much over it anymore.” I said while desperately wiping my tears.

“Nonsense. I can’t believe I did that.”

“It’s...It’s okay. When you get your memories back fully you’ll want nothing to do with me anymore anyway.”

“That’s absur-.”

“Loki, I...appreciate how you want to assure me but your old memories once they come back... you cat promise you’ll feel the same as you do right now.” I wiped my eyes once again before asking “anymore questions?” In a hopefully happier tone.

***

It’s been about a month and we were now at the doctors to see how Loki was recovering. Things were pretty tense between us after that morning but things has slowly started to loosen once again. Loki’s currently doing all the x-rays to see if his ribs, arm and ankle got better.

When they cam back into the room Loki was no longer in a wheel chair but walking in front of the doctor.

“Well I’m assuming your ankle is better.” I stated happily.

“Assuming makes and ass out of you and me.” He replied with a smirk.

“Along with his ankle his ribs are no longer bruised. However his arm still has some time to go. It’s now a hairline fracture so maybe another week or so and we can have his cast off and he can fully go back to doing things as he used to. Also we did another memory test, and it seems as if his memories are fully intact. If he wishes he can live on his own again.” He paused before saying “have a good day you two.” Then leaving the room once again.

Loki and I got up and left going to the car. Once inside I looked over towards him then back in front of me.

“Well I guess we’ll go back to my place, gather your things and then I can take you back to yours.”

“Why?”

“I just-the doctor said you don’t need me anymore and that you got your memory back meaning that you were most likely just being nice because you were under my care.” I stated trying not to get emotional.

“Right...” he trailed off. It almost sounded sad but that was probably just my mind playing tricks on me.

***

“Do you need any help?”

“No...but I uh...have a confession to make.”

“What’s that?”

“I never had amnesia...”

I just laughed. “Nice trick Loki, really, but you’re gonna have to up your game if you want to trick me.”

“No...seriously. I felt terrible after a month of making you sign those damn papers. When I got hurt and would need to stay with someone...I saw an opportunity to get you to talk to me again.”

“Loki.” Tears were threatening to fall.” “Why not just call?”

“Didn’t think you’d want to answer or talk to be honest. I did royally fuck up.”

I walked closer to him. I went to cup his face with my hand, but pulled back slightly. “You’re serious.” I stated in a whisper.

He took a step closer and put a hand on my cheek. “My love, I’ve never been more serious except for the time I asked you to marry me and that I love you with all my heart.” He wiped a tear away with his thumb. “I’m truly sorry for what I said and did.” He took a breath looking into my eyes before saying “if you would want...I’d love to marry you again.”

I brought my hands up to his neck and pulled him towards me and kissed him. Loki immediately responding until we had to break for air.

“I take that as a yes.” He smiled.

“As long as you’re okay with having to adopt.”

“If it’s with you, of course I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and requests are always welcome


End file.
